


Impetuous, Haste, & Impassioned

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If all housework was... " She leans in and clashes her lips with his. "Like that, I'd never complain about doing it ever again."  "I reckon that could be arranged."





	Impetuous, Haste, & Impassioned

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Impetuous, Haste, & Impassioned **

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** My washing machine isn't *equipped* for this type of *activity* so this must be FF.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** ADULT

**Author's Note:** Forgive my selfishness but this ones for me, I needed it, as corny as it maybe. 

CJ kicks her heels off her feet, she flicks on onto the couch and the other rumbles towards the foot of the couch. 

Friday night, abandoned by her husband for a petite, large chested blonde in a strip club somewhere. At least she knew *he'd* be coming around tonight. 

Earlier in the day she'd left a note on his desk, 'I'm expecting you tonight.' Just like every other Friday night. 

In keeping with the note theme she pins one to the door for him. 'The longer it takes you to find me, the longer you have to wait before you can have me.' 

She locks all four locks on the door and chuckles as she pictures him frantic to get to her after reading the note, fumbling with keys and locks to get to her. 

CJ wanders into her bedroom, throwing her jacket on the bed. 

In the kitchen she punches the answering machine button and listens to the messages as she sets up the top-loading machine to do a load in the adjacent laundry, it's not long before water is rushing into the barrel. 

Three messages so far for her husband. Abandoned and without friends. Then the machine plays the fourth. 

"I'm going to be home soon and I'm going to kick the door down and kick him out of the way to get to you." 

She grins' wryly knowing there's no way he'll be able to kick the door in. The fifth message is an obnoxiously loud ad, trying to sell her something. 

She pulls down her pantyhose and panties to add to the rest of her delicates and throws them in the machine. 

"Is this how he keeps you barefoot and pregnant in the laundry?" 

"If we're pregnant things are about to change drastically." She smiles. 

"Things are drastic, I think I broke one of the front door locks." 

"You don't have to kick him out of the way to get to me at least." 

"What are you washing?" he asks pulling at his tie. 

"My delicates." 

"Is it a full load?" 

"Why?" 

"Because I want you on top of that machine." He drops the tie to the ground and starts tearing at his shirt. 

"There's just one more crucial item." 

CJ moves her hands around to her back unhooking her bra, sliding one strap down her shoulder and then the other. His shirt is on the floor and now so is his navy pants. Finally she rips the undergarment out from under her blouse leaving her nipples to press suitably through her cream blouse. 

He pulls down his boxers escaping his erection to freedom. 

"That was so hot, so sexy, such a turn on." The kiss starts out gently and sweet telling her she's found something he really likes. It's not long till the pace is stepped up like it's their last night together. 

That's not right, in the event of their last night together they'd make it last, it's never the case on Friday nights. 

His mouth works faster then his hands, desperate to get to her breasts. He succeeds and her blouse flutters to the ground he makes light work of her skirt and then they're both naked in the laundry. 

She reaches down to caress and tease his gorging cock which is practically begging to be inside of her as he throws a towel on top of the stainless steel machine. 

He lifts himself up onto the lid, cock standing proudly waiting for her to come and slid herself over it. 

"What cycle is this on?" he asks she straddles herself over him. 

"Delicate." She says barely as he kisses her breasts and caresses her clit, god love a man who can do two things at a time. 

"Turn it up." He moans. 

"What to?" she can feel the gentle swishing motion of the machine on it's wheels under her. 

"Hard." He gasps, sliding himself into her. 

Somehow she manages to turn the dial to sturdy; the top cycle with no thought of what state her underwear might be in when she pulls them out tomorrow. 

They thrust towards each other in time with the more vigorous washing cycle and then outpacing it twofold. 

"I'm there." He groans like floodgates under strain. 

She grabs at the accessory bar on top of the machine for support as she feels herself teeter on the edge. Her hand in haste brushes the spin cycle button. 

The machine changes suddenly and rocks violently as it attempts to spin the water from her underwear. 

"Spin cycle." She cries out as she comes and he pushes his fluid into her. 

She shuts off the machine as he pulls his limp self out of her and they remain draped against one another in recovery. 

"I could watch you do that thing with your bra for the rest of my life." 

"You know my underwear is going to be ruined now." 

"The less you wear the better." 

"I need to have something to divide, separate and lift." 

"It's all useless when I come conquering." 

"If all housework was...." She leans in and clashes her lips with his. "Like that, I'd never complain about doing it ever again." 

"I reckon that could be arranged." 


End file.
